


Plaything

by ragingrainbow



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: Scott’s face is so soft, betraying nothing of the power he holds when he casually says, “Avi wants you” in a hushed whisper meant only for Mitch’s ears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scomiche with sprinklings of Mavi and Mevin. 
> 
> Betad by silentdescant. Crossposted to Wattpad.

Scott’s kisses are insistent, demanding Mitch’s full attention. Mitch doesn’t mind, perfectly happy to open up for Scott, even with the rest of the bus' conversation buzzing in his periphery. He’s safe here. 

Scott’s hand skims down his side until it finds the bare skin of Mitch’s hip to caress. Mitch is wearing an asymmetrical shirt with only briefs under it; usually he’d be in a big hoodie but he’d liked the way the shirt artfully exposed one of his hips whilst keeping everything else covered. Scott appreciates the look too, judging by the way his eyes had darkened as soon as he saw Mitch. 

Mitch shudders, feeling goosebumps rise in the wake of Scott’s touch. He’s still conscious enough of the conversation going on around them to bite back his own whimpers. Scott shifts beneath him, grinding up against Mitch’s ass so Mitch can feel how hard he is. Mitch’s own arousal burns low in his stomach, but he’s so focused on Scott that it’s almost background noise. He’ll come when - _if_ \- Scott wants him to, an arrangement he is perfectly happy with. 

Scott breaks off the kisses, stretching a little before resting his chin on the top of Mitch’s head. Mitch stays still and quiet; between the post-show buzz wearing off and Scott’s steady presence he feels languid and centered. Scott’s soon engaged in the conversation going on in the room, but Mitch can’t even focus enough to find out what the conversation is about, content to just let the words float around him, until Scott nudges him to get his attention. 

Scott’s face is so soft, betraying nothing of the power he holds when he casually says, “Avi wants you” in a hushed whisper meant only for Mitch’s ears. 

Mitch knows he can say no. But his mouth is already watering at the memory of Avi’s taste, and the deep timbre of Avi’s moans. It’s been a few weeks since the last time Mitch got to service him, and Mitch definitely _wants_.

“Yes, Sir,” Mitch responds, keeping his own voice quiet enough for it to stay between him and Scott. No one else needs to hear it, it’s only Scott who makes him want to be good. No matter who he gets on his knees for, their pleasure will always be secondary to the knowledge that Scott put him there.

There’s a lull in the conversation as Mitch slides off Scott’s lap and onto his knees on the floor. Mitch ignores the fact that the focus in the room is currently very obviously on him, and crawls over to Avi as gracefully as he can. He doesn’t need to look up to know where Avi is, by now he has plenty of experience identifying them all from this vantage point. 

He does look up once he’s in front of Avi - just a quick glance through his lashes. Avi’s gaze is focused and interested, warm in a way which spreads heat through Mitch’s body. Mitch lowers his eyes as he settles on his knees, palms resting on Avi’s legs, silently offering and asking permission at once. 

“Hello beautiful,” Avi murmurs, fingers tracing the contour of Mitch’s jaw. Mitch holds still for him, even as Avi’s gentle touch and the deep bass of his voice sends a thrill up his spine. 

The conversation around them picks up again, white noise that is easy to ignore. Mitch used to find it distracting, but now his focus is completely on Avi, anticipation building as he waits for permission. The fact that others may be watching only adds to his arousal. 

“Go on then,” Avi says softly, looping a finger into the ring on Mitch’s collar to gently pull him forward. Avi is always gentle, and it somehow makes Mitch feel just as cherished and used as the roughness he normally craves. 

Avi’s wearing sweats - a rare enough occurrence that Mitch would have known what Avi was after had he merely looked - and Mitch is thrilled when he gets a hand into them and realizes Avi has also gone commando. Mitch wraps his hand around Avi’s length and gives him a few slow strokes; he’s always loved the feel of a dick hardening in his hand, that simple proof that he can make someone feel good. 

Mitch’s mouth waters as the palm of his hand brushes the head of Avi’s dick, the first drops of precome smearing across it. Avi’s breath hitches, his grip on Mitch’s collar tightening. Something nudges Mitch’s right leg - Scott’s foot, judging by the reprimand that follows. 

“Don’t be a tease, pet.” There’s a warning edge in Scott’s tone, gone a moment later when he rejoins the conversation. 

Mitch dips his head in apology; he’s not allowed to talk now, but he knows he has both Avi’s and Scott’s eyes on him, and right now their opinions are the only ones that matter. Avi releases Mitch’s collar to pet his head, wordless reassurance and acceptance of his apology. 

Mitch pulls down the waistband of Avi’s sweatpants to get his dick out. He’s tempted to lick it, but that would definitely constitute teasing, so he lets Avi’s hand on the back of his head guide him forward instead, obediently opening his mouth to swallow him down. To their left, Kevin lets out a sharp breath, and Mitch feels a thrill at the knowledge that his performance is affecting others. 

Mitch loves sucking cock. The warm weight on his tongue, the bitter taste of precome against the back of his throat. The hand on the back of his head, holding him in place. The dull ache building in his jaw as he allows his mouth to be fucked. 

Avi’s breathing is harsh in his ears, drowning out the chatter in the room. Avi is trying not to make any other noise, but a few soft cries escape him, higher and higher in pitch the closer he gets to orgasm. 

Avi thrusts forward as he comes, forcefully enough to surprise Mitch. He doesn’t quite choke, but he feels a trickle of come and saliva slide down his chin before he adjusts enough to swallow. 

Mitch continues to suck Avi until Avi inhales a sharp breath and pulls Mitch off by his collar. Mitch tucks Avi into his sweats, placing a quick kiss on Avi’s right thigh before he sits back on his heels and waits to be dismissed. 

Avi cups Mitch’s chin with one hand, his thumb catching the errant come. Mitch dutifully sticks his tongue out to lick it off, before Avi forces him to tilt his head back to meet his gaze. Avi’s eyes are still dark with arousal, his gaze full of warmth and appreciation. It makes Mitch wants to preen as much as when Scott tells him he’s good; Avi would never say _‘good girl’_ out loud, but his eyes say it for him. 

Avi leans down to give Mitch a chaste kiss before releasing him back to Scott. Kirstie is laughing off to the side, presumably at something Kevin said. Avi asks what’s so funny, but Mitch’s fully focused on Scott before he can hear the response. 

Scott helps Mitch back onto his lap, kissing him thoroughly as if to restake his claim. Mitch is happy to let him, needing it as much as Scott does, perhaps even more. 

Scott urges him to turn around, hooking his fingers in the back of Mitch’s collar once he’s turned, pulling backwards to force Mitch to arch back against him. Mitch keeps his eyes down, focusing on Scott’s breathing rather than the way the conversation in the room has lulled once again. The fact that he’s trapped and nearly exposed makes him shudder, his dick throbbing in his briefs, only just hidden by the hem of his shirt. 

Scott keeps a hold on Mitch’s collar with one hand, his other sliding up Mitch’s chest to tease his nipples through his shirt. He pinches, and Mitch gasps as pain blooms across his chest. The room is still quiet but for his own harsh breaths; all pretence of chit-chat has apparently been given up. 

Mitch doesn’t care who’s watching as Scott’s hand slides down, dipping under the hem of his shirt to cup his dick. It takes all his willpower to keep still and not thrust up into Scott’s hand. It’s been over a week since the last time Mitch was allowed to come, but Scott has teased him a lot. Mitch is ready to beg tonight, if he has to. 

Scott pulls Mitch’s underwear down enough to get his dick out, and Mitch lets out a pleased sigh when Scott starts jerking him. Scott strokes him slowly and evenly; it’s a tease, and Mitch closes his eyes and focuses on staying still, on _being good_. The others are still silent, a sharp contrast now to Mitch’s wanton moans. Mitch wonders at the picture he presents; the shirt may be hiding his dick from view, but they’re definitely not leaving anything to the imagination here. 

“You can touch him,” Scott says suddenly, and Mitch blinks his eyes open to see Kevin getting up. “Pinch his nipples for me.”

Kevin isn’t quite as rough as Scott, but he’s definitely less afraid to hurt Mitch than Avi is. Mitch squirms as Kevin pinches first his right nipple then his left. He whines when Scott lets go of his cock to unbutton a few buttons on Mitch’s shirt to give Kevin access, then again when Kevin reaches into his shirt to twist his nipples. 

Scott rubs the head of Mitch’s cock with his palm as Kevin torments his nipples, and it’s _toomuchtoomuch_ but so so _good_ that Mitch is barely able to cling to enough coherence to beg for release. 

“Yes,” Scott murmurs, right in his ear, “You’ve been so good. You deserve a reward. Come for me.” He speeds up his strokes as he speaks, and it doesn’t take long before Mitch is coming. 

“Kiss him,” Scott says to Kevin, and Kevin does, giving Mitch a counterpoint to focus on as Scott keeps stroking him past the point of it being pleasurable. 

It takes a while for Mitch to come back to himself. Conversation picks up around them again, but Scott is focused solely on him now, murmuring how good he is as he holds him close. Mitch is warm and content, and he could fall asleep right here in Scott’s arms, except for the discomfort of come drying on his thighs. And _on his shirt_ , Mitch realizes with dismay as he shifts. 

“There’s come on my Vetements.” Mitch puts on his best pout, since he’s much too relaxed right now for his annoyance to come through in his voice. 

Scott laughs and gets Mitch on his feet. “Come on then. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Once Scott’s standing too he leans in close enough to whisper, “Might have to get you dirtier first, though.” 

Mitch flushes, knowing all too well what Scott means; they figured out early on that the two of them can just about fit into the bus shower together, and it’s easy to wash away the evidence of Scott coming on his face there. 

“You better clean up properly when you’re done!” Kirstie shouts after them as they leave. 

“That was one time!” Scott shouts back, laughing as he guides Mitch towards the back of the bus, his hand warm and possessive in the small of Mitch’s back. Mitch leans back a little into that touch, already half hard again at the prospect of Scott leaving physical evidence of his claim on him, however private and fleeting.


End file.
